


Coin toss

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Cyborgs, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Third Person, Sharing a Room, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor nurses his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin toss

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Whedon run.

Victor lay hidden in the dunes, away from the house, alone with his thoughts for the first time in days.

Her face in his head.

"Bro, you realise you're going to have sand in your crack when you get up, right?" Chase sat down with a oomph and passed him a can of beer. "We're bunking again. Thought you should know."

"Again?" He swore.

"Bad time to be male in a house full of females. We lost the toss to Old Lace."

They fell into a companionable silence for a while, staring at the stars, drinking beer and contemplating... well, who knew what Chase contemplated but Victor was thinking about true love.

"Do you think she loved me?" he whispered, half afraid of being mocked.

"Who knows what girls feel, man. Love. Who knows. Nico thinks she did. Don't tell her I told you, promised to turn me into a hamster at Old Lace's dinner time if I pissed her off again."

Victor shivered. Not for fear of Nico's threat, or the reality that some small part of him believed she had the stones to carry it out since New York, but from the coldness of heartache. "I loved her."

"Yeah. And I loved Gert. Shit happens. Lovers are losers." Chase's arm slid beneath his shoulders though, hugging Victor to him, at odds with the heartlessness of his statement.

"Got any more charming fortune cookie philosophies you want to share tonight?" He drank the warm beer in his hand quickly and felt it hit his empty stomach.

"Gimme a minute. I'm just warming up. I got loads." Chase closed his eyes and screwed up his face.

He sat up. "Nope. Calling time on your ass." Sand trickled down his back crack and he began to laugh. "Fuck I hate it when you're right."

"Of course I was." Chase smirked and stood up, dusting the sand off his clothes.

"You don't even know what you were right about."

"Sand in your butt crack." He reached down and grasped Victor's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Lucky guess." But he felt better. Didn't know why, but he did.

"Let's go to bed."

"Care to rephrase?" murmured Victor.

"Did I mention there was only one bed in our room?"


End file.
